


Спор о первородстве

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I worry about him. Constantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спор о первородстве

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess noori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princess+noori).



Когда самолет, направляющийся в Анголу, с Шерлоком на борту, поднялся в воздух, Майкрофт облегченно вздохнул и включил мобильный телефон. Он не выключал мобильник много лет, но сегодня был особенный день. День, когда его брат, по собственному ироническому замечанию, исполнил мечту Майкрофта – увидеть Шерлока мертвым. Хотя бы понарошку.

Шерлок был не прав. Майкрофт никогда не желал его смерти, более того, если один из самых влиятельных политиков Британии и боялся чего-то в своей жизни, так это потерять родного брата, с которым его связывало слишком многое, чтобы это можно было понять.

Майкрофт вздохнул. На него работала вся британская разведка, специалисты из МИ-6 в лепешку расшибались, чтобы добыть самые невероятные сведения о Мориарти, чтобы подготовить информационную «подушку безопасности» для этого гения в пижонском плаще, а он лишь свирепо оглядывался, подмечая очередной «хвост» и, презрительно сузив глаза, набирал на телефоне стремительное: «Майкрофт, отзови своих псов! Мне нечем дышать».

Мне нечем дышать.

Майкрофт вспомнил, как услышал эти слова впервые. Тогда в их доме случился пожар, и перепуганная мать, примчавшаяся в больницу, где лежал в реанимации Шерлок, бросилась к Майкрофту, привычно ожидая, что он все решит, поможет, вернет брата с того света. Сколько же можно… Майкрофт поморщился. Он вспомнил, как шагнул в палату к брату, переведенному из отделения интенсивной терапии и молча смотрел, как играют солнечные блики на его остром, невозможном, язычески прекрасном лице. Внезапно Шерлок открыл глаза. «Мне нечем дышать», – сказал он, в упор глядя на стоящего над ним Майкрофта. Майкрофт протянул руку и коснулся ладони Шерлока, поднятой то ли в безотчетном порыве близости, то ли в привычном желании прогнать.

Их отношения – Майкрофт улыбнулся – почти всегда напоминали борьбу, но на самом деле никогда ей не были. Не потому что им не за что было сражаться, – скорее, потому, что каждый из них заранее считал сражение проигранным.

Вопрос лишь в том, кто проигравший.

Майкрофт крепче сжал пальцы на стекле стакана с виски.

Если бы Шерлока спросили – и если бы кто-нибудь имел наглость надеяться услышать ответ – он бы одним легким щелчком, словно нелепое дело об ограблении сиамских близнецов, выбросил в мусор предположение о том, что Майкрофт может выиграть у него. Пусть даже сам Шерлок именно так и думал.

Пусть даже Майкрофт редко признавался в обратном даже самому себе.

Они с детства были рядом: яркие, страстные, неразлучные. Полный высокий рыжий мальчик, философ и стратег, тайный горячий поклонник Макиавелли, и резкий, словно составленный из одних углов, шипучий, как газированная вода и столь же неудержимый, встрепанный темноволосый ребенок, которого слишком долго считали ангелом.

Майкрофт усмехнулся. Кем-кем, а ангелом он не был. С самого своего появления в семье Шерлок превратился в нечто вроде сверхновой, неизменно озадачивавшей степенных астрономов холмсовской «старой школы» и вызывавшей гравитационные аномалии в среде младших звездочетов-новаторов. Его невозможно было постичь, за ним сложно было угнаться, а его мысли рождались так далеко от земли, что им требовались годы в вакууме для того, чтобы достичь родных.

Майкрофт не помнил, когда именно стал следить за Шерлоком. Не с помощью камер, конечно, не говоря уже об агентах, – вечно таскавшийся с книгами о политике и словно бы постоянно находившийся в пути с одного сложного спецкурса на другой рыжий паренек пока лишь мечтал о подобных возможностях. Но он следил за ним.

В юности Шерлоку всегда казалось, что брат его не замечает, но он и представить себе не мог, сколько душевных сил у Майкрофта уходит на это.

Шерлок рос, словно диковинное растение, расправляя стебли, пробуя силу, разбрасывая семена. Он прорастал восхищением в каждом, кто видел его, непринужденно оплетал тех, кто осмеливался с ним дружить, и неизменно боролся с сорняками страха от того, насколько острым и прямодушным было его властное расположение.

Шерлок не щадил ни своих, ни чужих. Он был настолько искренним, настолько наблюдательным и настолько правдивым, что даже у самых выносливых в итоге начинали слезиться глаза. Вопреки представлениям большинства, он никогда не был закрытым – просто немногие могли запросто терпеть рядом с собой открытого Шерлока.

Майкрофт следил за Шерлоком, когда уставал следить за собой.

Упрямый и умный, честолюбивый до болезненности, он строил свою карьеру, жизнь, будущее так, как другие строят компьютерные программы – сбалансированные, точные, способные к идеальному управлению. Привыкший просчитывать каждый свой шаг, в начальной школе спланировавший свою первую политическую комбинацию, продвинув по службе нужного учителя, у которого ходил в любимчиках, Майкрофт был убежден, что способен абсолютно на все. Он все продумал и во всем был уверен.

Он был не уверен только в Шерлоке.

Шерлок был стихией, аритмией, вечной неправильностью, въедливой и неразумной, с ехидной улыбкой вкрадывающейся в расчеты. Бесконечно любимый и столь же бесконечно раздражающий, он был повсюду, куда Майкрофт не мог позволить себе пойти и куда лишь заглядывал, стыдливо касаясь периферийным зрением.

Шерлок был чистым листом в протоколе Букингемского дворца.

Он был рукой, указывающей на ошибку в картинке «Найди десять отличий».

Он стал провалом планировавшейся в течение шести месяцев многоходовой операции разведки, завершившейся публичным разоблачением политического коррупционера и рядом увольнений в Ми-6.

Он был скрипкой, которая пилила его нервы, и ядом, который проникал в его кровь.

Иногда Майкрофт боялся признаться себе, что в тот вечер в морге, где – как он думал – Шерлок опознал тело Ирен Адлер, Шерлок по-настоящему понял его.

И это действительно пугало.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза. Нет, разве он мог…

Рука Майкрофта невольно потянулась к закрытому ящику стола, но тут же снова вернулась на гладкую поверхность.

Шерлок, безумный и яростный, задиристый, как южный ветер, и хрупкий, как первый мороз, едва ли мог представить себе, насколько сильно его существование в действительности нарушает размеренную жизнь брата и с каким жадным любопытством второй человек в Британской империи следит за единственным существом, которое не способен просчитать его собственный мозг, логичный, как оборонный завод.

Майкрофт никогда не напоминал себе, как сильно его задевают выходки Шерлока, его непокорность, его ироничная настороженность, его колкие слова. Как ранят безмерная свобода и способность _делать все что угодно_ , не заботясь о том, кому это может не понравиться. Как стесняет грудь его дикое стремление к познанию и звенящее равнодушие к первородству.

Майкрофт сжал зубы и открыл глаза.

«И старший будет служить младшему».* Его сила, его уверенность, его ласковое презрение. Его хрустальная вежливость, о которую разбивалось любое притворство. Шерлок походил на паззл, в котором не было частей. Паззл, который Майкрофт годами хотел разъять, чтобы сложить по-своему. К счастью, ему не удалось.

Майкрофт был решителен, он шел вперед, разыгрывая шахматные партии, врагов предпочитая уничтожать, а не побеждать. Собственно, он никогда не видел разницы. Шерлок видел.

Майкрофт строил планы, управлял событиями, составлял карты, останавливал часы. Он сам был часами.

Шерлок направлял пистолет на серийных убийц и высокомерно поводил плечами, и время сползало с него, как черная гладь пиджака.

Когда Шерлок поймал свой первый приход, Майкрофт был за границей.

Сообщение застало его на ужине у британского посла. Майкрофт положил телефон в карман и ответил по-немецки своему соседу справа – представителю французской делегации.

Вечером он был уже в Лондоне – только для того, чтобы узнать, что у Шерлока интересное дело, и птица ищет новые заводи.

Чем старше становился Майкрофт, тем больше ему казалось, что их встречи с Шерлоком напоминают беседы привратника и короля сказочной страны.

Давно, еще в детстве, Майкрофт согласился на роль исполнителя, стража, несущего службу у ворот, лишь бы быть причастным к главному. А Шерлок был этим главным.

Тени в кабинете Майкрофта молчаливы.

И ему хочется крикнуть, что все не так… что мать не делала подмены... Но почему тогда Майкрофт, дрожащий и жаждущий, изо дня в день вновь и вновь представал пред слабые очи отца, протягивая руки в мольбе о благословении? А Шерлок раз за разом уходил, запахивая полы плаща, обнаженный и яростный в столбе света.

Когда Шерлок шагнул с крыши, Майкрофт сжался у камеры наблюдения, и почти вспомнил, почему не плакал уже много лет, и отчаянно захотел заплакать снова.

Шерлок был волшебством. Майкрофт был человеком, придумавшим электричество.

Они всегда были здесь, бок о бок, братья, готовые умереть друг за друга и принять удар с любой стороны.

Майкрофт давно не помнил, когда это началось. Шерлок не нуждался в таких воспоминаниях.

Включенный телефон просигналил новым сообщением.

«Поцелуй маму. ШХ»

**Author's Note:**

> Майкрофт размышляет о библейском эпизоде, в котором Иаков – младший сын Исаака, – при помощи своей матери Ревекки получает благословение от отца вместо брата. По ветхозаветному преданию, старший брат Исав «продает» младшему свое первородство за чашку чечевичной похлебки. Как правило, этот эпизод считают символическим описанием выбора между мирской властью – властью над другими и над материальными ресурсами, и властью духа – властью над собой.
> 
> * Перефразированная цитата из эпизода Книги Бытия: «И молился Исаак Господу о [Ревекке] жене своей, потому что она была неплодна; и Господь услышал его, и зачала Ревекка, жена его. Сыновья в утробе ее стали биться, и она сказала: если так будет, то для чего мне это? И пошла вопросить Господа. Господь сказал ей: два племени во чреве твоем, и два различных народа произойдут из утробы твоей; один народ сделается сильнее другого, и больший будет служить меньшему.»


End file.
